The present invention relates to tunable systems employing concurrently operable frequency sources, and in particular to offset signal phasing for use with said system.
The implementation of multiple frequency sources in a system, as described in the application entitled “Multiple Frequency Source System and Method of Operation,” presents possible challenges in how to control the system's power consumption. Specifically, the operation of multiple frequency sources may create a high peak current demand from the power supply, possibly resulting in a drop in the power supply voltage to a level which may be insufficient to continue reliable system operation.
What is therefore needed is a system and method for avoiding high peak current consumption in a system employing multiple frequency sources.